Ruminations of Blue
by LonerBeau2017
Summary: An old friend of Liz, Annie Delmonte has made an appearance at what seems the darkest turn of events. With a power she's learning to understand and an odd feeling of unfounded trust that comes with meeting a certain amphibious humanoid, how will she fall into play in this dynamic at the BPRD and the darkness that follows? AbeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Staring into the tank all I could see was different hues of blue. I smiled softly. It reminded me of the ocean, all those beach trips years ago in the the Texas heat of summer. Closing my eyes I could still taste the salt water and feel the hot sand. I hadn't gone into the water in years.

Sighing in resignation I moved away from the glass taking note of the pedestals with different novels of varying thickness laying open. Glancing over I noted a quote from Plato ' _Only the dead have seen the end of war.'_ How right that man had been, a philosopher ahead of his time.

I still wasn't sure if I was even making the right decision. It was the illusion of the freedom of choice. Taking in the multitude of books a smile crept to my lips. Library's had always offered comfort to me. The turning of the page, the smell of an old book, all soothing contentments that seemed long forgotten now. I spun the large ornate globe, placed just so in the spread of the library slowly moving past before fingering the spines of the books on a particular shelf. 'Otherworldly creatures','Potions,Poisons and Poppy Seeds' 'Vampires of the late 15th Century' such quere titles. Though I am one to talk.

Selecting a book from the shelf, titled 'Demons & Fey: Tales from the Brink' I opened the indigo cover ornate with silver lettering allowing the aroma of the pages overtake my senses. A calm ease washed over me as I smiled.

"Could you turn the pages please?"

Jumping out of my skin the book went flying from my hands as I whirled around defensively to the offending voice. "I didn't mean to startle you, forgive me." The blue book paused instantaneously above the floor flared apart before closing itself and nestling back into the open space from whence it came. Looking closer I saw movement in the tank much to my surprise, a man. An amphibious humanoid be exact, his skin different hues of blue only wearing black fitting trunks. He swam wish an ease in the water I wish I still had around the offending element, my face turned sour at the thought.

"Telekinesis. That is your gift?" Snapping me out of my thoughts I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. I had been caught staring.

"I'm sorry, yes of course." Answering his original question I extended an arm giving a wave of my hand one page of all four books turned with ease. "I'm sorry for being so rude…and yes telekinesis is my..gift. I'm Annie."

"Abraham, or Abe preferably, Sapien. And I have gotten worse reactions from my appearance." The seemed to be in good humor as he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you Abra...Abe. Your appearance doesn't bother me at all. I was actually…"

The large doors that I had passed through not ten minutes earlier, creaked open. I turned expecting to see the older gentleman I had spoken to on the phone but was surprised to see an agent in a suit a familiar one at that. Myers was it?

"Miss Delmonte, the Professor will be a little late." He offered a smile and was gone as quick as he came. He was new here as I was, but a week ahead. Apparently I'd missed out on a resurrecting demon by name of Sammael.

"Miss Delmonte?" Abe had pressed a hand to the glass as I looked at his hand in curiousity. He retracted his hand suddenly, I worried I had offended him once again.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you again...You're just..unlike anyone I've seen before."

I smiled at him pressing my hands to the glass trying to get a better look at his eyes.

"I'm afraid you have committed no offence, but I have." Looking at him curiously he explained. "My gift is the gift of 'psychic ability'. Its amplified through my hands you see…" As he trailed off I understood.

"I see...what did you see?" Curiosity overwhelmed my sense of personal preservation as I removed my hands from the glass slowly in shame for making him uncomfortable.

"The ocean." His statement was simple as if we had been discussing the weather, rather than him being able to see into my mind.

That made me smile as memories once again came to me. "I miss it. The ocean I mean." I looked up at him and found he was gazing back at me through the glass. His eyes were beautifully unique, as he was. A blush creeped up my cheeks again as I rubbed the back of my head shifting awkwardly praying he hadn't seen that in my mind.

"So Miss Delmonte, what made you come to the BPRD?"

"Annie...Call me Annie please. And believe it or not I'm an old friend of Liz Sherman's." I offered with a smile. "She mentioned this place after I asked about her sleep talking about some guy named Red. I never expected to meet him however." Smiling at the memory which had occurred not even a few days before.

 _It was almost dark. Sighing in resignation I scooted the iron chair back into place cradling the coffee cups, one in each hand, praying for what little warmth that was left would saturate into my frozen fingers. The snow had been falling for a while, casting icy sheets over the trees and pavement._

 _I took my time though it was cold, leaving boot prints in my wake as the building loomed ahead. The mental hospital seemed more daunting in the twilight, ominous. Fighting a shiver that crept up my spine I pushed open the gate with my hip entering the courtyard, to see a figure with a black shawl. Upon closer inspection I realized it was Liz, exactly who I was looking for, her mouth moving. She was talking to someone._

" _Liz?" My smile faltered as I saw her jump and turn in surprise._

" _Annie! Don't do that you scared me!"_

 _Chuckling, I shrugged my apologies offering her the coffee which she took gratefully inhaling the aroma._

" _So who were you talking to? Yourself?" Giving her a playful nudge I didn't miss her faltering face._

" _Hey...you know I didn…"_

" _Whos this?"_

" _RED!" "Red?"_

 _Looking over I saw Red, literally. The hulking figure was hard to miss even in the dark, yellow eyes standing out more than his height or muscle. On his head were the remains of where horns should have been and in hand a pack of beer. Taking him in was a pill to swallow, especially with the more aggravated he looked. Swallowing I mustered up my bravado though I found I didn't feel afraid to begin with._

" _You got a problem with the way I look?" The irritation was clear in his voice. He nor Liz couldn't hide the surprised look that crossed their faces when I laughed._

" _Not at all, I'm just surprised Liz didn't make you climb the tree to hide! It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hellboy, I'm Annie."_

 _Sticking out my hand I found him looking at me with a mix of curiosity and bewilderment. "She told you about me?" He looked over my shoulder more asking Liz with shock._

" _All good things." I held up my hands in mock surrender my grin widening. "I'm Lizzie's roomie! Next door roomie that is. Ill let you two have some privacy."_

 _Liz didn't even have time to bristle in irritation at the nick-name, as I turned on my heel heading in for the night. Casting her a second glace, "Don't catch cold!"_

….and now I'm here." Finishing up my story Abe had come out of the tank and I found myself looking at him again. His eyes bore into mine seeming to search for something.

"Miss Delmonte! A pleasure to have you here." The voice broke our attention to an older man at the top of the staircase. "I'm Professor Broom and I see you've met Abe. Found him in a tank with the inscription of Abraham Sapien in a hospital." His eyes seemed to cloud with nostalgia as a wistful smile etched to his features. "Ah! Now then, Agent Myers tells me you're acquainted with Ms. Sherman as well? What did you wish to speak with me about?" He had suddenly become serious, worry crossing his worn face.

"You see Professor...call it a 'sixth sense' if you will. Something isn't right. I sensed it the other night. The are dark forces on the move...and I'm concerned for Liz...for myself as well. I can't put a finger on it, but something isn't right. To quote, 'I feel a disturbance in the force.'"

That one earned a snort from Abe as the Library doors burst open.

"Explosion! The Hospital!"


	2. Chapter 2

A hollow chared shell was all that was left of the hospital. Liz was wrapped up tight in a black blanket. She had lost another home. Another haven.

And now so had I. It seemed almost unreal the damaged that was done. The white windows shadowed with black from the heat of the flames, nothing was left. Looking over at Liz, she was shaken, though who could blame her with the strength of her pyrokinesis. Though this time seemed different from the last. Myers had managed to convince Liz to come back to the Bureau, while other members had cleared everyone else out. "A complete mess!" Manning was having a field day.

"I'm going in." The resolve in my own voice shook me awake from my haze as I realized I was the one who had spoken.

"Are you nuts? The foundation isn't sound! You're lucky enough you weren't in the building when she went all haywire again." Manning, the director I had learned, had no sense of decorum or tact when it came to his fellow person. I whirled around at him glaring. "Is this location secure?"

"Of course it is. I have enough media issues to worry about with hellboy without this freak fiasco getting out." He lit the end of his cigar after striking a match. That strike was the final straw to my patience. Myers watched from the sidelines glancing from Manning, to me, to Hellboy, who had remained by Liz's side, now looked furious enough to spit fire himself as he rounded on Manning.

"Hellboy!" I put a hand up and he stopped mid stride giving me a look. "Manning, you're the director of these fine gentleman?" I smiled at him batting my eyes letting my southern drawl slip into the words. "Well..Of course I am! Someone has to keep them in line." His stutter wasn't unnoticed by his co workers. Sliding my hands over his shoulders I started to rub the tension out, "And such a wonderful job you do! I can't see why they would ever give you such a hard time."

By now I was trying to keep from gagging and Hellboy looked positively ill.

"I do work hard! So very hard. They make my job hard!" Manning quipped defensively as his dignified facade seemed to deflate. "You poor lil' darlin. Why don't you just go have a seat, and while you're at it…" I spun Manning on his heel to face me grabbing his necktie in a steel grip as his eyes widened in fear. "You'll be sure to keep your mouth shut about Liz. If I had pyrokinesis you would be roasted faster than you could say Christmas dinner. Am I understood?" My grip on his tie had tightened it so much so that Manning had started to turn red, sweat lining his furrowed brow.

"Oh darlin' looks like you're gettin the vapors. Go. Sit." The venom coated grin was all he needed to run tail tucked between his legs fast as they could carry him away from me. When I turned Hellboy was almost doubled over in a fit of laughter and Liz was rolling her eyes trying to hide her smile. "Y'all go on ahead and head back, Hellboy you're in charge of Lizzie." He gave a two finger salute as he led her off into one of the waste management vehicles. I was worried about her but had a feeling she'd be safe with Big Red. As the vehicles cleared out I gazed up at what was left of the hospital. Closing my eyes I began to focus my energy into my being.

Telekinesis was easy for the most part. Little things like turning pages, moving faucets on and off, light switches. All easy, because they took a second to do. Levitation of a human? Different story.

Releasing a focused breath I reopened my eyes feeling myself lift off the ground. It was a feeling like elation, your heart jumps out of your chest in joy feeling. I was weightless. I smiled at my own trepidation of trying this again, though last time had left me with a fractured clavicle, two broken ribs and punctured lung. I felt myself start to falter as I entered through the upstairs window, to what was left of my room. A coal with bits of paper strewn here and there blackened into crisps. All my pictures where gone. Nothing was remotely salvageable like I had prayed for. Sighing I pulled myself over to the next window. Liz's room.

Blackened as mine, nothingness stared back at me. Something had been here. That unshakeable feeling like I was being watched. Something evil was there. Hidden.

Anxiety and fear took over my senses as I was blindsided into the window frame causing a chain reaction. I was falling, and the building was coming with me.

I hit the ground hard. The air knocked from my lungs I struggled to breath, struggled to pull myself away from the collapsing building. Debris smashed into the side of my head and ankle. I cried out in pain as I made it to my feet one of my eyes shut from the crimson liquid now spilling out the cut on the side of my scalp. My mind screamed at me to run, and run I did. The crash of the buildings skeleton hitting the ground echoed into the night. I collapsed to the ground, breathing hard mind turning in different directions. This was no accident.

There's a chill in the air, and somewhere close wooden stairs creaked with weight. I wasn't about to stick around to find out who it was.

I wasn't to worried about my head. Remembering back from med school the head was very vascular, though that didn't mean I was in the clear.

"Damnit." Growling I forced myself to my feet finding I was able to move at only a hobble. The BRPD was a ways off.

The room was white and smelled of disinfectant. Looking at my arm I could see the IVs they had managed to get into me after collapsing a vein. So I was told. One blood transfusion, a concussion, fractured medial malleolus and talus, and a crack in the skull causing an epidural hematoma. Hence all the bleeding. No worse for wear.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liz had come in though I hadn't heard the door. "I felt it Liz. I feel like I could have done something to save him. A hint. A clue. Fuck!"

I sat up in frustration only to feel lightheaded at the abrupt movement. "You know as well as I do we...couldn't save the Professor. This was a calculated attack. On you and him. Question is why." I shook my head immediately regretting the movement shown by the grimace on my face. "Abe said it had something to do with the Thule Society." Liz gave a ghost of a smile.

"He was worried about you, you know." I gave her a look choosing my words. "As was everyone else. I never meant to worry anyone. I was just hoping something was left." Sighing heavily I went to cover my face with my hands though I was thankful when Liz stopped my right hand from meeting the tender flesh. Liz sighed and wrapped me in a hug. "It was pretty funny to see him turn that shade of purple though.." "Liz.." I knew she was only trying to lighten the mood for my sake. The news of Professor Brooms passing has affected us all differently. I was ridded with guilt and could only hug her back limply as tears threatened my good eye.

I had been regaled with the tale of Myers carrying my limp body down the main hall covered in blood and sheetrock much to Abe's horror. He had taken me from Myers arms and taken me straight to the medic ward going on about who left her alone? How did this happen? And had turned the most ludacris shade of purple when Meyers joked about hearing wedding bells. Wrong time to attempt a joke Myers.

Frankly it was mortifying and with my headache I was in no mood. No one had seen Hellboy. He had even locked himself away from Liz. I couldn't begin to imagine his hurt. Another wave of guilt washed over me. If only. The funeral was tomorrow, which would also be the first day I would be allowed to 'walk' outside the ward. The glass door opened once more revealing Abe as Liz pulled away.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Red." She quietly made her exit leaving us alone.

He gazed at me as if unsure of something before speaking, "I'm glad to see your healing well."

I smiled at him best as I could, a tear spilling over which I hastily wiped away. "Thanks to you, I'm alright. Thank you for taking care of me Abe."

He smiled coming to take a seat by the bed his eyes seemed to darken as he asked, "What happened Annie?"

 _I had just about made it back to the bureau, a few blocks more and I would make it! Hows that for grit. I looked like id been through a war zone. In walking Id had enough time to asses the damage. My jeans had tears in them and were blood stained and the jacket I had been wearing was unsalvageable and ditched. My eye had swollen shut though the deep cut above it continued to bleed and my ankle had turned a disgusting purple color. It was definitely fractured with tears the the surrounding tissue._

" _Stupid, stupid." Cursing myself for my own foolishness I heard voices._

 _I could make out figures ahead, close to a street lamp. "Annie? Annie!" The familiar voice of Liz filled my ears and soon enough the two figures came into focus. I was feeling faint after the blood loss. Must have walked longer than I thought._

 _Collapsing to my knees I felt arms around me before concerned eyes met mine. Her mouth was moving in a blur. Trying to focus with one eye wasn't working._

" _Attacked." That was all I managed before I saw the bright headlights of a car pull up and more blurs pool out which seemed to be agents. That feeling hit the pit of my stomach again. Something horrible had happened. Concentrating harder I could make out 'Professor Broom' and the 'no's' coming from Liz. That when it struck me, it wasn't the blood loss that had been gnawing at the back of my brain tugging at my consciousness. It was the dark entity. Professor Broom was gone._

Abe looked deep in thought as I told him what happened. Finally he managed what sounded like a sigh and looked at me standing.

"Do you want a break? From the room I mean.." He trailed off as if unsure. I couldn't help but smile at his offer. "Sure but I can't walk." He looked at me once more unblinkingly before giving a wave of his webbed hand. "That is no problem, may I carry you? The library is just down the hall." He offered a hand and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Well no but I don't!" I never got to finish my sentence as he hoisted me bridal style from the bed into his arms with ease.

Holding out a hand I opened the door for him to carry me through much to the surprise of passing agents.

"So...I heard you can actually turn a shade of purple?" He faltered for a second indeed turning the color I had mentioned while I quietly prayed he couldn't see with his psychic ability how I was thinking how his skin felt against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Abe Sapien's POV

It had been a few hours since I had carried Annie to the library. If I was honest with myself, I was being selfish in taking her from the med bay. If I was honest, I didn't want to be alone in the library where the Professor...had breathed his last. The silence was deafening, and with no one to turn the pages of my books, I had found myself forced to breathe out of water by means of my lungs, which was still uncomfortable for me.

From inside my tank I looked at Annie, who was comfortably lounged on a couch reading 'Salem Witch Trials: As Told by a Real Witch'. As I watched, her eyes scanned the page, reading quickly as I found she did with a book that truly captured her attention. She was special in her own way, and I felt myself drawn to her. With her presence and the soft melody of the violin solo playing through the library, the quiet was no longer deafening.

Nothing needed to be said between the two of us; the presence of one another bringing comfort enough. She was a puzzle. In carrying her to the library, I had discovered she was from Texas, her tan skin a tell-tale sign of sun exposure, though it was now starting to fade. She was twenty-two years of age, a Gemini, and had a love for seafood. The last part made me shiver involuntarily till I shook off the unease, feeling guilty for something I had no control over.

A question :How did she end up here? Not much sun, snowy winters and no beaches. That brought up another question. Why was she so afraid of the ocean, if she missed it? Truly puzzling indeed. My mind began to wander again as I swam around the tank, trying to clear my head. Someone had killed Professor Broom, and Annie could sense them. How? Why? Instead of answers, I came up more empty handed, and with yet more questions. It was frustrating. A sharp hiss brought me out of my thoughts as I looked over to the sofa, only to find Annie holding her foot at an awkward angle; looking like she was going to strangle it off herself, and fighting tears. I would have laughed had I not felt her pain through the glass. It was time to return her to the med bay.

Trepidation filled my every fiber as I exited my tank, drying myself with a towel quickly, so to not keep her waiting. Coming down the stairs, I paused as I saw Annie levitating, concentration evident on her face as she maneuvered over to the bottom of the staircase, using her good leg for support.

"I figured I'd try to help you, this time," she supplied with a sheepish grin.  
"I'm glad to see your strength is returning, but you should still rest. I think it's time I take you back to the infirmary."

Her smile faltered at that. "Actually, I was ugh, kinda hoping I could stay in here? On the couch, of course! Just the med bay is...so clean and smells like bleach."  
Her cringe was evident, and if I could have smiled without making a fool of myself, I would have. Professional, Abe. Professional!

"Yes, well, the couch won't be necessary. You can take my bed, if you like. I sleep in the tank, so the bed in my quarters was more for show, you see." I could see her thinking it over, the little wheels turning in her head.  
"Alright. I'll give it a shot. It's not too close to the tank, is it?" Her worried eyes darted over to the tank.  
"No, it isn't. The water shouldn't bother you."  
She looked at me for a moment, then laughed. "Me, afraid of water? No way! Pssh. I was worried you'd get hungry, and I'd be the perfect midnight snack."  
Her nervous laughter and brush-off to cover up her fear, made me chuckle. "I assure you, human flesh has no appeal to me. I much prefer rotten eggs." Though your flesh may need sampling, an inner voice goaded me. Her following grimace, however, pushed the thought aside, truly making me laugh just enough to cover the fact of my actual light purple blush.

"I could still use some pain meds, though. If you see Liz while you're out, please send her this direction. I'd like to tell her goodnight if she's still awake." A smile crossed her features, revealing perfect teeth. I nodded, going to exit the library when she called back. "Oh, and Abe? Don't be too hard on Myers if you see him. We all deal with grief in our own way. His joke may have been in poor taste...but I know he feels bad too. He's probably been kicking himself in the ass since he said that. He's only human, you know…to be human is to err."

I looked at her, almost speechless. So she had heard about the wedding bells remark. Dear Cerberus. I gave a brief nod, closing the door quickly behind me before she could see my flushing face. As the door clicked shut I couldn't help but think she was full of surprises. I unstuck myself from the door and headed to the med bay. Having easily found the medication, I rounded the corner for a quick trip to the cafeteria to get some apple juice; her favorite, I'd learned, would help them go down easier.

"Abe!" I turned to the call, and speak of the devil. Myers stood before me looking haggard, as though he'd just run a marathon, dark circles under his eyes. Annie's words echoed through my mind, "He's probably been kicking himself in the ass since. We all deal with grief in our own way."

"Agent Myers?" I felt almost sorry for his downtrodden look. Almost.

"Look...I. I know what I said wasn't right...I lost my dad as a kid...I just. Never dealt with death well. I'm sorry. Sincerely. I understand if you don't forgive me, but I wanted you to know. He was a good man. It wasn't an appropriate time to joke. I know that." He hung his head, shame rolling off him in waves. Now I did feel sympathy for him.

"Agent Myers, though what you have said is true, you do not have to worry about my forgiveness. You are forgiven. This should be a time to grieve respectfully, not form new enemies. We are comrades, though perhaps a little more tact, next time?" I offered what smile I could muster as I watched him straighten and nod his head in understanding.

"How is Annie..by the way? I went to see her in the med bay earlier, and she wasn't there…?" I bristled at the thought of him even looking for Annie, once I felt the beginnings of attraction to her coming off him.

Even with this new knowledge, I forced myself to give a cordial response, "She is regaining strength. Goodnight, Agent Myers."

On my way returning to the library, I wondered all the while why I had acted so possessively over Annie. Because he left her alone and now she's hurt? That little voice again. He may have done that, but he was not the only one of the agents guilty of neglect. Pushing that last thought aside, I agreed with the little voice. That must be it, I reasoned with myself. Of course. Rounding the corner, I saw the doors of the library slightly ajar. But I had left them closed.

"That's it! WE GOT THE BASTARD!" The unmistakable voice of Hellboy rang through the hall as I pushed the door further open, revealing a determined looking Red, and an ecstatic Annie.

"I figured it out, Abe!" she exclaimed. "The professor left us a map!"

"Pop's killer is in Moscow." Hellboy clenched his stone fist. "And we're gonna head out after him!"

After I had managed to calm the two down, Liz arrived at the library, having been awakened by Red's boisterous voice; much to Annie's excitement. An argument ensued as to whether the trip should even be brought up to Manning, though once Annie started to yawn, everyone sobered at the realization of what was to come tomorrow.

Red left without another word. Liz and Annie said their goodnights with a little teasing on Liz's part, once she found out where Annie was staying for the night. I guided Annie up the staircase, aided by her insistence to levitate. Once in my room she sat quietly on the bed, taking in the different paintings on the wall. Some by Monet, others by aspiring artists. My collection of classical music seemed to catch her attention, as did some personal first editions I had managed to get my fins on through previous excursions. The one thing she didn't go near to, was my tank.

Believing Annie to be comfortable in my room, I left her and went to submerge in my tank for the night. At some point I had awakened, sensing something wasn't right. When I'd hoisted myself tiredly up the ladder, I could hear her muffled cries.

"Annie?" Worried, I walked to the bedside, though upon inspection realized she was still asleep. Tears stained her face, which was twisted in a silent scream. Shaking her gently, I called her name and tried to wake her out of her night terror. She only thrashed against me. I placed a hand to the side of her face, to fill my mind with her fear, and a figure in the murky water of her terror. A face I had seen in one particular book, "The Secret Coven: The Thule Society" became crystal clear. The face of Rasputin. I shook her harder, my own fear mixing with hers. Her hazel eyes flew open as she gasped in air, her tears continuing to spill.

"Abe?" She sounded so broken, that a piece of me seemed to break, too. Not even thinking, I wrapped my arms around her and she clung to me, weeping.

"I'm here. I'm here." I soothed her as best I could until finally, she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Abe...I woke you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, seeming frustrated with herself for feeling so afraid.

"Don't be sorry." I rested my head on hers, being careful of her stitches. I looked over at the clock, the red numbers now showing 2:45AM. Sighing softly, I moved to pull away from her but was stopped as she grabbed my hand.

"Please...don't go…" I had slept in the bed only a few times, finding myself a little out of my element. For her, though? I knew no hesitation as I crawled into the other side of the bed and brought the blankets up, as she curled into me. Wrapping my arms around her felt so natural. I let her scent wash over me, and seemed not to notice that breathing with my lungs wasn't as bothersome as it had been, before. In fact, it wasn't bothersome at all.

-Flint & Feather- Thank you for your feedback, I sadly am kicking myself in the rear for having sold my hellboy movies. So I'm playing it by ear while also researching my info trying to get it as close as I can.

-DarkAngel- Thank you for following!

-Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl- Thank you so much I appreciate the feedback :)

~Extra Thank You to Flint & Feather for your time and patience, your corrections of grammar, punctuations, and helping me make sure these characters stay in character. All props and thanks to you dear Ghost writer


	4. Chapter 4

~From Abes POV~

Passage. A noun, meaning the act of passing through, over, under, or past something on the way from one place to another. Fleeting each gimps was various shades of color and sound. So many voices yet one rang clear.

 **~1985 Lubbock Texas~**

" _ANNIE! STOP THAT_!" A quaint kitchen, small drapes overlooking a desolate area of what appeared to be a small town. Spilled coffee dripped off the dining table haphazardly over strewn papers with 'overdue' in bold red letters across them. A resounding noise, unmistakably the slap of skin echoed the room followed by blubbered apologies of a young girl. Following the sound down a narrow hall I stopped in the door way of a near empty room, except for a lone mattress and few stuffed animals. A woman stood above the child, a little girl no older than three, visibly shaking with fear and hatred evident in her eyes. " _I'm sorry mama...I pro..promise...Ill st..stop.._ "

" _You've said that before Annie, yet you still continue this...this sin of god. You're an abomination. This is why your father left us in this desolate shithole without a penny to our names and no ring on my finger. Devil Child. Why I..."_ An unread able expression pulled over the woman's face as she inhaled deeply through her nose. Deathly intent came radiating from every pour of her worn body. " _You know what dear...everything is_ _going to be ok. Why don't we go for some ice cream?"_ The voice though sweet was dripped with venom as the little girl...Annie, looked up at her mother with no hint of anything else amiss, eyes lighting up at the prospect of a sweet treat. _"Really mama?_ "

 _"Of course dear. Get your coat now! You'll catch a chill."_ And like murky waters of a river after a storm the scene faded away giving way to ripples of a new scene.

 **~1994 Galveston Island~**

And an older Annie. This one probably no older than thirteen a lit cigarette hanging from her lip headphones over her ears as she bobbed her head to the rather loud rock music pouring from the speakers. She waded through the crowd, blending in, unseen by the masses. The smell in the air familiar. Salty. The Ocean.

Watching her flit through the dusk she walked the boardwalk to the sea wall. Through the rocks off the beaten path further down toward the water. Is this where she became so scared of the water? How did she get here? What happened to her mother? Again more questions than answers as I watched her memory play through. Gazing out into the waves a serene expression covered her once hardened expression giving way to one of sadness. Flicking away the doused butt of the cigarette she immediately reached for another with shaking fingers, lighting it and inhaling deeply as if it were the oxygen she so desperately craved to live. She nervous. Scared. Of what?

The sun had evaporated over the horizon leaving orange and reds melding together like an unattainable painting, yet there she still sat. She sighed shortly, and mumbled to herself before getting up and removing her jacket before she started to wade into the water. If she had lived here long enough she would know the sharks were starting to feed and it wasn't safe anymore. Still she persisted until she was up to her waist. Then her shoulders. And then as if grabbed by an unseen force gone leaving me yelling her name.

 **~1996 Location Unknown~**

"This book tells me nothing of these dreams Ive been having." She was pouring over piles of books in a library somewhere. "There has to be something I'm not getting." All of the books on the table ranged from paranormal, creature of the dark, powers of the beyond. What are you looking for? "Ras...who is Ras." She rubbed her temples frustrated, clearly having been here for hours.

"Miss? Were closing shortly." An old bookish woman for lack of a better word toddled around the corner glasses half way down her nose looking frustrated carrying books in her arms. All of paranormal inquiry of some sort. Annie must have ripped up another section on the library earlier. Poor woman I mused to myself. An oomph and echoing of clattering books now strewn across the library floor echoed for a moment as dust flew. "Oh sweet Rasputin!"The librarian clamored to pick up the books shed dropped while Annie looked like shed hit a gold mine, a light going on somewhere in the back of her mind. "God bless you woman!" She cried as she flew down the table and disappeared down a different isle. Pilling through titles Annie feverishly looked until she grabbed a large dusty book and dropped it to the table with a thud immediately turning pages until she stopped turning pale. "Grigori Rasputin...this is it..." She read scanning the page quickly as she teetered to the side her eyes turning glassy. She gripped the table so hard her knuckles turned white as she uttered a name, "Baba Yaga..." She hit the ground hard as I ran to grab for her the pulling sensation ever growing again as the dark waters fetched me once more.

 **~1999 Location Unknown~**

Another murky haze. This one green, and fast moving. In a box car of a train I conclude is where I have fallen next in this string of memories. Her gaze on the fast passing landscape with her legs hanging out of the doors. I frowned. Was she always so...inattentive to her well being or possible scenarios of harm in her youth? A shifting to my side alerted me of another person. A male. Shaggy Brown hair over brown eyes, worn, tired, yet full of life. Young like she, no older than eighteen. He walked to sit beside her and she leaned in snuggling into him. "How long till we hit another town?" She asked quietly, tired. They had been traveling like this for a while. A small string of jealously wormed its way into my heart. Such affection I would never know my self. Here before me, though through words or music it is portrayed in a manner so different. Liz and Hellboy rarely seemed this agreeable.

"Should hit Chicago by nightfall." The boys easy reply came, though to fall on deaf ears as Annie had fallen asleep. He looked down at her affectionately, almost a sad look before putting an arm around her an resting his head on hers. Another twinge of jealousy. How uncouth of me. Shaking my head in irritation only seemed to stir the murky waters again. Fading into another pool, falling. What strange dreams I'm having.

 **~2001 Bellamie Hospital~**

The smell of bleach burned my nose. Sanitary. Where where we now? The a board in the hallways announcing the date and daily activities, cited this place of housing. Bellamie. Liz was here too then. Somewhere. A chill hit my back as I abruptly turned to see three orderlys rushing inside from the snow laden grounds, doors swinging wide only to smack the wall with a resounding crack. "I don't know where the damn girl went! She checked herself in sir she can leave at any time, you know that. I don't give a damn, that freak is a danger to society and she knows it other wise she wouldn't be here!" The three carried on down the hallway not thinking of half the patients who could decipher what they were saying. Humans. So messy. A shake of my head left me wondering. Where was Annie? This was the first vision that left me blindsided without her anywhere in sight. Perhaps I could..perhaps..reaching out a hand I felt for her presence. Walking through the main hall I realized she wasn't there, but a familiar presence was. Out on the grounds? In this weather? Well she is psychokinetic after all.

Out in the snow I trudged out to where I saw Liz alone on a stone bench. She cupped her hands together breathing into them trying to steel herself from what cold she could feel not wanting to use her gift. "Here." There stood Annie offering an extended arm and a to-go coffee cup, a beanie covering her ears an pixie cut from the cold. Liz looked at her startled unable to say anything. "I haven't drink-en anything out of it if that's what your worried about...and its black too..I have sugar packets if you'd like some..." Awkward, shy and fumbling for words Annie nervously reached for Liz's hand securing the coffee cup there offering her a smile before grabbing the pink sugar packets from her pocket.

Liz looked at the coffee a moment before looking back up at her with a small smile. "Thank you." She brought the cup to her nose inhaling the aroma giving a soft sigh, paying no mind to Annie who had sat beside her easily. "I'm Annie. I'm..uh..new." She scratched the side of her face nervously. As she waited for Liz to respond. "Liz. Liz Sherman." Annie smiled wide an offered a hand for her her Texas drawl coming out when she said "Its a pleasure to meet ya, and hey." Annie's face had turned serious. "Don't listen to those orderlys. Everyone has their own little bit of...different. Our brand is just more top notch." She gave her a wink and Liz faltered looking at her harshly. "What do you know? You know nothing about me!"

Liz stood abruptly to walk off when Annie called out to her. "I don't know anything about you..I'm just hoping maybe Ive finally met someone like me.." Liz stopped sizing her up before her eyes widened in the realization that her gifted coffee cup was lifted up to her as she grasped it firmly she looked at Annie again curiously. "You don't have to tell me what yours is yet...but don't forget your coffee." She smiled at Liz kindly before getting up heading to the double doors of Bellamie Hospital. "Psychokinetics." The word rushed out so fast over Liz tongue she looked surprised herself. Annie turned and looked at her for a moment before smiling again. "Looks like we can roast marshmallows sometime then."

Liz made a sound between a laugh and gasp for air looking at this young woman shed met moments before and he she could down play the severity of her ability's that had been plaguing her so just moments before. She couldn't help it as she eyed the girl incredulously and started to laugh for the first time in years.

Stirring. Murky waters clearing soft sighs of breath, Fabric hitched up over my arm and skin draped over my leg. Opening my eyes I regained my senses though my vision was blocked by long soft brown curls. Annie. She was still asleep breathing evenly as I moved the hair from our faces. Pausing I realized I hadn't been dreaming at all, but seeing pieces of memories from Annie's life. It felt so treacherous knowing such coveted information. I didn't know what Annie would think. That thought along I gazed back over at her. Maroon silk sheet tossed which way and that though covering us wasn't the oddest sensation to my flesh. Annie's leg was draped over mine along with an arm that had snaked its way across my torso. I flushed purple. How could I not? Such contact I had steeled my thoughts from though I yearned for such...companionship years ago. She stirred, her face contorting for a moment before she sighed breathing my own name against my skin and her thoughts wandered.

Maybe I could stay here until she awoke..just maybe. I looked down at her serene face a small smile dancing across her lips. I knew there was no maybe about it. I shook my head softly exhaling. How uncouth of me.


	5. Chapter 5

~Annie's POV~

Mumbling. A far off voice was all I could hear. Turning over I opened my eyes. Well my good eyes and my still healing other. Maroon sheets were draped against my fading tan legs. Pushing my hair from my face as I sat up I looked around seeing the bed was empty. _Abe must be up. Abe...ugh_. I could feel my cheeks heating as I tried to hide a smile. _Poor man must have felt so awkward trying to console a blubbering woman. When was the last time I had cried? Such strange dreams I had last night. I thought hard as I could but could recall none of the dreams. Stranger and stranger._ Turning my head I saw the tank.

"I wonder if he went back in..." Throwing the sheet off, I stepped gingerly onto the cold floor making my way slowly to the end of the tank looking in cautiously. _I'm awake surely he'd sense me..unless he's asleep..._ Leaning further over I grabbed the handle to the stairs leading in and slowly eased my hand in moving it slowly in a swaying motion _. Hmm. He would have defiantly sensed that..maybe.. I could..._

Inhaling deeply to calm my nerves I sat back up easing my legs closer to stick my feet in. The water was cool, not cold as I remembered, clear and glassy, calm. Not the waves and rapids I remembered. No undertow to suck you in. Shuttering I immediately withdrew my foot and stood breathing heavily. Memories began flooding behind my eyes shaking my core. The breathlessness. Gasping for air to have none reach my lungs. Darkness. _A panic attack. OK OK focus... five things I can see..Maroon bed sheets,..a Shakespeare sonnet...a CD of Beethoven's greatest symphonies_...

Backing myself against the wall I slid down, slamming my eyes shut and forced myself to breath.

"Annie!"

Abe's worried voice brought me back and I was sitting face to face with him as he held my shoulders, hand on either side reassuring. He remained silent for a few moments before finally speaking. "So...that's why you're afraid of the water." Gulping I quietly nodded my head eyes scanning his for any sort of emotion I could decipher. His eyes were so different from anyone I'd known. _Yet not unpleasant. Not unpleasent at all. Rather expressive and full of depth._ He chose then to let go of me clearing his throat as he stood offering a hand to help me off of the floor which I gladly accepted. "I brought you some coffee. Black, with some sugar packets. Please take your time getting ready but we will be departing within' two hours."

With that he walked to the cracked door, pausing as if conflicted. I reached for the coffee suddenly very grateful for all the care Abe had taken with me. Pink caught my eye, and looking closer I saw the sugar packets that were my favorite. _How did he..?_ Smiling I started to fix my blessed caffeine filled drink when he spoke, "You eyes...are rather lovely too." He didn't bother looking back as he quietly shut the door behind him. _Oh my dear sweet lord...that's how..._ Filled with absolute mortification I sat quietly in the chair furiously stirring my drink as I chastised myself for being so careless.

~An Hour later~

I wasn't a fan of leather but I damn sure looked the part of bossbitch ready to kick psycho man fanny. Examining myself in the mirror again I put on the vest Liz had given me, identical to hers except for the last name scrawled above the left breast, _'Delmonte'._ I had braided my hair so it fell over my right shoulder, loose as those little knits were it still reached my stomach. Giving myself a last once over, I holstered my guns on my hips and exited the room an headed for the hanger. Dressed to kill came with a new meaning as I sashayed down the halls like I owned them. Thankful for Abe's directions and patience I made it to the hanger quickly though not without notice. I was able to walk again, resting finally paid off though my ankle still hurt a trifle it wasn't anything I couldn't manage long as I could actually walk.

"Who's the new chick?" "Ain't that the one that ripped old man Manning a new one?" "I don't know I don't care, hot damn!" A low whistle met my ears as I covered a smirk. I spotted Liz looking over a map with Hellboy. "What's the plan kiddies?" I leaned casually on the table propped by my arms an lower back. Liz gave me a once over and grinned. "Leather suits you." She smirked like she knew some secret joke. Raising an eyebrow I smiled back, "All I need is a whip to crack an I could rule the world!" Giving her a wink a throat cleared behind me. Turning a hand on my hip there was Abe in leather an dear lord if I wasn't hot in this leather before it was certainly getting hotter. _Bad! Bad..._ My face flamed up a shade of pink against my own will as I took his form in.

"Lookin' good Abe.." The smirk of confidence faltered into one of an awkward smile. "Imma..Uh. Get on the plane. Y'all can fill me in later." Turning I spotted Agent Myers and quickly hollered to catch his attention as I jogged to catch up to him I heard Hellboys booming laugh and tried to hide my continuing mortification of the incident. "Hey you ok Delmonte? You look a little red. Are you still running a fever?" Before I could respond a hand was pressed against me forehead as a worried looking Myers came into full view again. "I'm alright, just socially awkward." I removed his hand gently giving him a smile. "Yea I know how that feels...look I already apologized to Abe an everyone else...but I'm sorry for that comment I made...about the wedding bells." He looked crestfallen all over again. Putting a hand on his shoulder I offered him a smile. "It's like I told Abe. We all deal with death and mourning differently. It wasn't the right time to joke, but for some it's easier to laugh then cry. It's ok. Forgive yourself; learn from it an move forward." Giving his shoulder a squeeze he looked at me for a moment a smile registering on his face. "For someone as young as you are you sure seem wise." Choking on a laugh I pushed him forward into the belly of the plane. All was forgiven hearts light again, if only for a little while.

~Abe's POV~

Talking with Red and Liz over some formation of a plan was getting tedious. Red as always was ready to go in guns blazing, while Liz opted for strategy and level headed precision rather than brute force. My mind began to wander to Annie. Annie.

The name was no longer foreign in my head as she seemed to keep my thoughts preoccupied from everything else around me. Sometimes that wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Yo, you listening Brother Blue?" Looking at Red I realized I hadn't heard a word of what was being said. "Could you repeat that please?" Red sighed and rolled his shoulders agitated. "Get your head in these battle plans Blue an off a certain pair of Hazel eyes." He smirked looking smug all previous traces of annoyance gone. I was sure I looked miffed though I tried to make the sentence flowing through my mouth as nonchalant as possible. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're ascertaining too."

"Hey Abe, can I get your help with some of these boxes of cargo?" Taking my leave quickly I followed the agent helping him shift some of the previously loaded cargo farther to the side off of the run way. My mind began to wander and my body moved to auto pilot. Staying with Annie last night proved useful to my curiousness though I couldn't help but feel guilty for knowing more about her then her I. Somehow she was connected to Rasputin, and we were headed right for the belly of the beast. That unnerved me more than anything. Perhaps I'd be able to question her on the plane a bit more. It would be a long flight, nearly twelve hours. A low whistle broke my thoughts looking up to the agent to find he had abandoned the cargo and was gawking at someone leaning across the table Liz & Red had been working out some form of plan. Or trying rather.

 _I know her..._ Annie. My mouth went dry as I sucked in water from my breathing apparatus. Walking toward her I paused as I watch her spin saying something about a whip and ruling the world. Clearing my throat she stopped an turned a hand on her hip, braid swinging lightly around her clad leather frame that hugged every inch... _Cerberus help me..._ Her cheeks suddenly tinged pink and though she tried to recover quickly she failed endearingly. "Lookin' good Abe." I could feel myself flushing a gentle shade of purple as she quickly tried to dismiss herself embarrassment coming off of her in waves. She could be quite adorable though... _she really shouldn't jog in those pants...then again.._. failed to realize Id tilted my head slightly as I openly gawked at the poor woman. Shaking my head I re-cleared my throat. Red had begun to laugh loudly as I turned a deeper shade of purple knowing he had seen everything. Judging by Lizs secretive smile so had she. I was doomed.

Looking up I saw her talking with Myers as she turned he placed a hand on her forehead. I inwardly growled. He shouldn't put his hands on what isn't his. My eyes widened in shock. Never in my life had I acted so uncouth in so many instances. This woman would be the end of me. This much I knew without a doubt as I watched her shove a now smiling Myers into the belly of the plane. _Cerberus help me..._

 _~~Author Side Note~~_

 _Thank you for being patient and baring with me as I continue this story. We are about to be moving states so things are very hectic as you could imagine. HUGE thank you to everyone who favorited this, who's reading, and commenting, leaving positive feedback THANK YOU!_


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like vacuum packed tuna. Is this normal for a flight?" Annie was sitting strapped in to the side of the plane beside Me and Liz, with Red on the other side toying with _'The Good Samaritan.'_ "How do you think I feel kid?" Red grumbled as he attempted to roll his shoulders. Five hours in we were all getting restless and with Manning's air sickness his disposition had only seemed to worsen. "You keep playing with that thing you're gonna put a hole in the wall." Annie warned. "Or in Manning's head." Red grumbled but packed the sidearm away none the less. Over the loud speaker a voice echoed out, _"Thank you for your patience folks, it's looking like clear skies ahead so feel free to move about the cabin."_ "Some cabin but I'll take it." Everyone moved from the seats eager me included for a good stretch. "Do they have coffee on this tin can?" Annie seemed rather jittery as she looked over at Liz questioningly only getting a shrug of shoulders from the half asleep woman.

"I'll go check. I gotta get outta here or I'm gonna strangle him." Red pushed past Myers through the door into the cockpit. "Annie?" She gazed over at me tiredly, jetlag already clear. "Not much for flying either?" I offered a smile to her crinkled nose as she sighed in reply. "I don't mind flying, I like it really. I've just never been on a plane longer than two-three hours at most. Not being able to move sucks to be frank." She stood there rubbing her lower back in discomfort. Red came forward two coffees in tow look ready to smash the cups with the grip he had on them handing one to Annie and the other respectively to Liz. I found the bean water to leave little to be desired and much like beer I just steered clear of it. "You have questions?" Annie looked at me seriously with a small smile that could pass as a grimace.

"You're quite Abe, but not this quiet. Formulating a plan of sorts would be easy for you being as intelligent as you are, but this is something different. I can see it written on your face." Looking at her a moment I lowered my head slightly with a sigh shaking it gently. "I don't mean to pry or ask you things that are to personal. It was never really the right time to ask and I truly don't want to offend you." I trailed off gazing at her as she held my gaze before looking over to Liz an Hellboy. He put his hands up defensively turning to go when Annie reached out to stop him. "You'll be hearing this too Red. I'm sure if you don't you might be pressing Abe for a few details later after you're a few in." She gave him a pointed look to which he returned with a sheepish one of his own. "Besides, Lizzys boyfriend is entitled to hear the story and dont give me that look Liz."

Liz covered the grimace on her face by rubbing her temples an sighing. Annie seemed to visibly deflate before looking at me. "Ask your questions Abe. I understand your curious so it's better just to ask them without reservation, ok?" Pondering a moment I collected my thoughts and the memories I had viewed that were hers alone. "What happened with your mother?" She visibly winced before offering a bitter laugh. "What didn't happen would have been a more appropriate question." She remained quiet for a few minutes as if trying to piece back together her broken childhood psyche before responding. "My mom an I? Well. We never really got along. She was my mom though, I looked up to her. I never knew my father. He skipped town. Was always in an out of jail apparently, couldn't be bothered to send any money to help a single mother with a baby. Claimed "why should I send money when I can't even see the kid?" He wasn't...the best.

My mom loved me I guess p until the weird occurrences. My...gift revealed itself when I was about two. Three maybe. I remember her getting so angry with me she struck me across the face so hard I saw stars. That was my first real memory of my mother that stuck to this day. Sad I suppose. She was so angry with me. I tried to control it. I was only three though. I was focused on memorizing colors not that I was levitating crayons while I did it. She said everything would be ok. That we should go for ice cream. Of course being the short attention spanned three year old all I could think about was ice cream. We never got any treats..." She trailed off face distant. "I remember her hiding something in her coat before we left. Walking along the rail road tracks trying to balance myself. Then it got darker. Being born in the far outskirts of Lubbock people disappear all the time. I just didn't put two and two together until she raised that crowbar. Next thing I know I'm in some train box car half way to California."

She reached up touching her head gingerly. The scar from the blow to the head probably still there. "There was no uproar. No search. Nothing. They figured she skipped town with me an left. That was that." Liz looked positively sick, eyes watering while Red had his stone fist clenched tight. He had been silent, quiet and somber. _How_ _uncharacteristic of him._ "So...where is she now?" Liz spoke quietly as if almost afraid to ask. Annie looked up face darker than usual until she cracked a smile. "Dead." Everyone got quiet, or more so than before seeming lost in their own thoughts. "There was, a boy I saw. On a train to Chicago." She looked up surprised an then smiled uncharacteristically hollow looking. "That was Joey. My first love. We were travelling to Chicago. Some years before I was in a library doing some research on these strange visions I had been having. Coincidentally it's exactly why I'm here now."

She looked over at me as if looking for some confirmation. I inclined my head sincerely urging her to continue. Sighing she looked at Hellboy. "The name Baba Yaga ring a bell?" He shifted looking at her closely. "How do you know that name?" Annie looked at him gauging his reaction. "I am the great granddaughter of Baba Yaga. The lineage got messy somewhere in the nineteen-thirtys. She was the original witch that told Grigori Rasputin that he was to father the new age. He thought he gained an ally, a future teller and stronghold so he couldn't be defeated. Imagine how pissed he was when he found out he could be." This is not as I was expecting though thinking it over the pieces connected quickly. "He's out for his revenge against your great-grandmother. He's after you and Red." She looked at me the grim expression on her face enough confirmation. "Precisely."

"So lemme get this straight. Your great grand whoever was in league with Nazis and hookem and your sitting on the god damn plane carrying us right to the bastard?!" Manning, who had apparently been listing in and was now red in the face with anger. "Why the hell would that crazy old man want her in this?" His rampage was quickly cut short as knuckled cracked against his face blood spurting from his nose to the floor. She had moved so fast it registered to none of us what had happened. Annie stood breathing heavily over a now near cowering Manning. "You listen well. I may not have known Professor Broom as the rest of my fellow agents, but you will honor his memory. He has been gone from us no longer than a week and you sit here spewing such shit of disrespect. I would like to see you have all these creatures from different walks coming together under the same roof. You can't even manage to wipe your ass without complaining about it!" She paused taking a breath stepping back.

"You are very lucky. I am not my great-grandmother and her choices do not define who I am as a person. Be glad I got to you first before Hellboy Agent Manning. Next time. I'll let him fry your ass faster than you can whistle dixie! If that isn't enough of a threat Ill hex your miserable body so when you die you'll be attached to hellboy at the hip! I'm sure some witch blood is in these veins somewhere Ill manage." She turned on her heel grumbling to herself as I shared a look with Red.

"I wasn't so sure about her, but now I think I got an adoptive hotheaded sister in law." He mused to himself while Liz rolled her eyes at the prospect. "I had better check to make sure she is alright." Walking further into the hanger I could hear her muttering. "Annie?" She looked up at me sullenly from her seat where she cradled the fist that had struck Manning. She looked down ashamed. "Im sorry for losing my temper like that. Y'all just. Y'all considered him family. You dont mess with family." The resolve in her words were strong and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Let's look at your hand shall we?" She looked at the offending appendage before offering it to me as I took my place beside her. Sliding my hands over hers she watched curiously as I consciously kept myself from looking at her eyes. "You managed to pop two out of the socket. Remind me to be mindful of you right hook, Manning probably has a broken nose and a black eye as well." Her eyes widened in realization at the damage she inflicted. "You should be tending to him first. He may be a prick but he is the Commanding officer so to speak."

I gazed at her perplexed. How funny that she could go from such rage to concern for the same person she inflicted the wound onto. "Do not worry about Manning, one of the doctors on board shall attended him." "Shouldn't I be seeing a doctor to then?" Facing her again I reached my other hand to take her good one. "I assure you miss Delmonte, I shall treat you with the utmost care." I rush of embarrassment came through our connected hands along with something of affection as she tried to his her coloring face. "I trust you." She looked up at me determined while a sensation akin to tingling flitted over the bond. I shifted to sit closer daring to test these strange new waters. "I'm glad that you do, it will make this much easier." Her eyes widened looking over me curiously with a sweeping gaze as I placed both my hand onto her injured one. "Make what easier?" The quietness of the question made me want to pull her close. Though trepidation of what was to come of our blossoming companionship made me withdrawal. I managed, however, to muster some form of courage from the burning curiosity in her touch. "This..."

~Hellboy POV~

"They've been gone for a while. Think he'll make his move?" I looked down at Liz who gave a ghost of a smile. "Who knows? I've never known Abe to be without his nervous quirks on certain subjects. I don't think he'll be completely straightforward with his feelings, especially if he fears rejection." She mused looking off in the direction they disappeared to. "Maybe we should go check on them?"

I could hear a crack and a slew of curse words unmistakably coming from the only hothead brunette on the plane. Speak of the devil her she came red in the face contorted in pain cradling her hand as Abe followed worriedly behind. "I was only setting them back into place; it's easier if the patient doesn't know about the coming pain." "You don't act like that only to rip my hand to pieces Abraham, such sneaky tactics are low down underhanded an I certainly didn't expect them from you!" She stormed off toward the cockpit leaving us confused and Abe looking down trodden. "She's never said my full name like that..." He sighed plopping into a chair rubbing his hands over his temple. "You think you'd be happy with her saying you're name at all." I smirked at my innuendo that was just ignored. "What did you do Abe?" Liz asked half seething.

"I was...going to kiss her...I couldn't, I used the distraction to set her fingers back into place instead." He looked down guiltily once more. "You do realize they normally use a local analgesic when they do that right?" He looked up registering what I said and paled even more. "Oh dear lord..."

~Annies POV~

I sat there cradling my hand fighting tears. _How could I have misread the signs that bad? I'm not sure I even believe in love or anything of the like anymore_... Shaking my head of such thoughts something Blue flashed in front of my face. An ice pack offered by a blue hand. "I'm sorry...I wasn't aware that normally before placing the phalanges back into their proper socket an analgesic is supposed to be given. I put you in more pain than necessary, and that wasn't my intention. None of this was." He looked crestfallen and I knew he meant what he'd said. I sighed looking at him before taking the offered ice pack and motioning for him to sit. It was time to show some bravado. "Look Abe. I accept your apology and appreciate that you're trying. You're a psychic...there's no way you could have possibly misread my thoughts or emotions. I was hoping that...well you know." I cleared my throat shaking off the nerves as easily as they had come. "If trying to see where our connection or friendship takes us is something you aren't comfortable with that's fine. I just want us to be on the same page, and have that respect and trust with one another."

He looked at me thoughtfully seeming to debate his answer before he opened his mouth. "You're response was not was I was expecting it to be. Though if you can muster such bravado to explain to me how you feel I can do the same." I looked as he carefully stood opening his arms ever mindful of my throbbing right hand and wrapped me in a hug. One of his arms draped above my waist the other across my back. "I don't feel uncomfortable around you as much as I feel nervous. You've cause such reactions and uncouth behavior from me I'm truly not sure how ill react to what you do. I am a man but I am a merman. I may be quite civilized but I do have animal instinct. Along with trepidation of what may happen to us I also don't want to hurt you. You've become very precious to me Annie."

He pulled away slowly watching my face for my reaction, but I couldn't help when a smile lit up my face as I pulled him back to me. "Thank you Abe. For being Honest with me. Who would have thought the merman was a chicken hm?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he looked at me dumbfounded for a moment before he smiled to and chuckled. "I really do find you to be precious to me. You can make me smile in such a serious moment and bring us all back to a place of lightheartedness. You truly are a rare treasure." My cheeks again flushed without my consent and before I lost my nerve I stood on my tip toes and placed a kiss upon his cheek before walking away saying, "You're not so bad yourself Abe." Knowing full well he heard me.


	7. Chapter 7

~Annie's POV~

"Crap! Did no one pack any Baby Ruth bars?" Red questioned, clearly at the end of his rope.

With two more hours to go, everyone was irritable or trying to sleep with little luck, considering Red's current tantrum.

Manning chose the wrong time to speak up, his nose purple and black, along with his left eye. "There's no point in bribing you to stay hidden, or exercise some form of tact out in the public eye, while I'm left to deal with the press in your wake!"

Most definitely the wrong thing thing to say. Before things got any uglier as Hellboy gritted his teeth and clenched his stone hand, I decided to intervene.

"Hey, Red?" He turned to me, clearly pissed, though his look was misdirected as my nod signalled him to follow me. I began to walk toward the rear of the plane, to where I had stashed my knapsack. From behind me, I heard Hellboy say, "You've just become one lucky bastard." Then his footsteps fell in line with mine.

Digging around a moment, I found my prize; a pale, once vibrant teal blue backpack with khaki trim. In no hurry, I opened it up as Red impatiently waited.

"Here." Red looked at me in awe as I handed him a Baby Ruth chocolate bar. Almost giddy, he took it from my grasp and threw his stone arm around my shoulder.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Shortstop." He paused to take a greedy bite of his beloved candy, before looking back down at me.

"Y'know, you really saved Manning, back there. I was this close," he said, showing me his fingers pinched nearly shut, "to kicking his ass."

He took another bite, eyeing my knapsack. "What else is in your backpack of ass-saving?"

Smirking, I reached in and pulled out a pack of Cuban cigars. His mouth hung open in surprise, nearly drooling at the newfound prize. I waved the pack back and forth, laughing at how hungrily his eyes followed it. I stopped teasing and tossed him the cigars, along with a new box of matches.

"I've heard that the flavor is preserved when you light with a wooden match." Without hesitation, he stuck a cigar in his mouth and struck a match to light it.

"I'm a former smoker," she said, "of cigarettes, not cigars. Well, I'll still have one when I'm stressed, but that's once every blue moon. I asked Liz what you liked, in case we were to crave something. I even packed a small jar of rotten eggs for Abe."

At this, he looked up with an almost mischievous grin. "He apologize, then?" Watching me closely, he took a deep draw on his cigar.

"He did. I ain't one to complain much, but that hurt like a motherheafer. Plus the way he went about it wasn't nice...hey Red?" He bobbed his head to acknowledge he was listening. I could feel the rush of blood to my cheeks before the words even left my lips. "How can I help Abe...you know...to loosen up? He's always so dignified and charming. That adds to his appeal, don't get me wrong, but it seems like his restraint is so tight he really won't…" I searched for the right words to complete my thoughts, but none formed.

Red answered, with an ever growing smirk, "I'd get right to the point, and say Brother Blue needs to get laid."

My eyes widened at his humorous attitude. Next to Abe's gentle approach, Hellboy's joking, laid-back demeanor was a shocking difference, and I couldn't help but try to hide a laugh.

"Honestly, though." He exhaled another cloud of smoke and snapped the last bite of the Baby Ruth from its wrapper. "He really has loosed up." Now serious, he stopped examining his cigar, then looked at me. "He laughs more, smiles more. Liz has noticed, too. It's clear he has a soft spot for you. Seeing as how no sane person would willingly carry rotten eggs in their knapsack, you have a soft spot for him, as well." My cheeks flushed again, but I just nodded.

"I'm not a guy with a fancy way with words, but I do notice things. You stood up for...Pop. You barely knew him, and you knocked Manning on his ass!" He began to laugh. "Hell, kid! Better you than me, or Manning would be dead, now. You've got guts. Respect. Look at all the stuff you packed up in that Mary Poppins bag. You care about people. Whether you know 'em or not. It's different. I can't remember someone standing up for me, or Pop like that…" He flicked the cigar butt away, seeming to think on something before looking at me again.

"You stood up for Liz. Were her friend. _Are_ her friend. She considers you her sister. She may not say much to me, 'cause I know she gets annoyed with me." He slouched, tiredly rubbing his hands over his face. "But you," he continued, "With you, she's different. Just like Abe. She's happier. Smiles more. Things I wish I could make her do on my own. I don't know what it is about _you_ kid, but descendant of a crazy witch or not, you don't have one damn bad bone in your body." He looked up at me, his posture straightening.

"You're part of the family now, kid. You've earned a place among us. All of us. No turning back." He grinned at me, pleased with his declaration. But his smile began to fade when he noticed the brimming tears ready to spill from my lashes.

"Oh, c'mon now, don't cry. Abe will kick my ass!" He'd begun to panic, looking around frantically as if to make sure Abe wouldn't come waltzing around the corner like a harbinger of death. This only made me cry harder, and laugh through my tears.  
"Come on now, Annie. I'm sorry for whatever I said. Just stop crying', kid."

I smiled up at his concerned frown. I wiped tears from my face, but I couldn't stop more from coming.

"Don't be sorry...I just...never had a family before…a real family." Collapsing into tears, I was lifted up into strong arms. One muscled, the other stone, and brought against a broad chest that nearly engulfed my frame.

"You got a family now, kid. Just call me big brother Red." I could hear the grin in his voice, and though his arms were awkwardly wrapped around me, he was obviously not used to giving anyone much comfort. He was trying. To me that meant the world. Gripping his shirt, I felt fabric wrap around me. His brown leather coat. Another odd sensation, that I realized to be his tail, wrapped itself around my waist protectively.

"From now on you'll be my li'l sis. Got it? I got your back, kid." Smiling, I closed my eyes as the tears continued to fall. Who would have thought I could be loved and accepted for myself? Family was such a foreign concept to me, though it was something I'd longed for, for a millennia. If I could win over Red, who'd been standoffish with me when we first met, to this? I could conquer worlds with my...family by my side. Son of a Demon, or not.

My eyelids drooped heavier and heavier as lack of sleep finally caught up with me, enveloped in the comfort of his coat, and Red's embrace. Big brother Red. That sounded like a dream I thought had been unattainable, until this moment.

"Big brother...Red." With that, I was out like a light.

~Abe's POV~

Such foreign emotions seemed to cloud my mind. I knew of my ever growing affection for Annie. Though the nervousness had been put somewhat to rest, there was still trepidation. I'd never courted a human woman. Let alone any woman, for that matter. Surely there would be a book in the library on courting? The rules were different in this day and age than they'd been, back in the eighteen-hundreds. Probably not. The more I pondered, the more I couldn't help but think that I was missing something.

There was always the simplicity of flowers. Chocolates. Though I'd never seen her eat any sort of candy, she had to have some form of sweet tooth, surely? Poetry? Perhaps a non-holistic approach. Something out of the normal? Dinner was of course an option, but that seemed too cliche as well. I wanted to charm her with some form of awe factor. Perhaps I was thinking too big? I was still missing something...but what? Perhaps some manner of trust building…? That wouldn't make much sense, seeing as she said she trusted me. I sensed no lie, no hesitation. Shaking my head in hopes of clearing it, I looked around. I needed to find something else to think about.

I walked the aisle between the passenger seats and saw that most of the agents were asleep. Myers and Manning included. Manning snoring loudly and wincing as he did so, his head inclined towards the seat beside him, where another agent's drool was dripping down his chin.

I suppressed a shiver at the sight, and stood looking for Red. He'd been awfully quiet. Unless he was asleep, this was most unlike him. Perhaps he could keep my thoughts at bay, or give me some suggestions. Quietly I maneuvered through the walkway, noting that not even Liz was in sight. Odd.

Further back in the compartment, I could hear muffled voices and sensed the presence of not only Liz and Red, but Annie too.

"She started crying, and I panicked!" Red's voice could be easily distinguished from among the others occupying the darker corner of the aircraft. Upon pushing back the curtain, I was unprepared for what I saw. Red, seated on the floor, was cradling a sleeping Annie covered in his duster coat. She was wrapped under his stone arm, and he'd curled his tail around her left calf.

I didn't like his possessive seeming behavior, at all! A guttural sound escaped my throat before I could stop it, startling both Red and Liz into visible jumps. Red's sudden movement caused Annie to groan in her sleep.

Suppressing my anger, I paused to collect myself before I noticed the dry stains on Annie's cheeks. She had been crying. My accusing eyes snapped up to meet Red's.

"Don't look at me like that, Blue," he whispered harshly.

Liz gave me a once over, taking in my tense posture and clenched fists. "Abe, he didn't hurt her." Her soft declaration surprised me, and I relaxed a little. Liz gave Red a sort of encouraging nod.

Red sighed. "I figuratively adopted the kid, and she broke down in tears. Said she'd never had a real family. That was pretty obvious by her story, but I didn't think she'd react that way, just after her defending Pops, and the candy, and the eggs."

I felt only confusion at what he'd said. My hunger getting the better of me, my stomach growled.

"Eggs?" I couldn't hold the curiosity from my voice. Liz gave me a smile, answering my question.

"Yeah, eggs," Liz confirmed. "She came to get her suit from me, and asked if there was anything she could bring that everyone liked, in an extra bag. She took it to heart. She packed Baby Ruths and cigars for Red, rotten eggs for you, and instant coffee in case they ran out, and a book for me. Also two scarves because quote, "it'll be cold, and some poor bastard will forget to pack one." Liz focused her gaze on the sleeping form of Annie, who in Red's arms, looked that much smaller.

Still, I didn't like them being so close. Though taking everything into consideration, I was amazed by this woman. The horrors of her youth, the unkindness and cruelty of the world she braved from such a young age; and yet she still managed to be so kind. Fiery, but ever kind. She was truly a treasure in such a world as we lived in. An overwhelming feeling blossomed in my chest, a hurt so sudden that I placed my hand across my heart.

Red stared at me, more concerned. "You ain't havin' a heart attack, are you?" He asked Liz, "Can mermen have heart attacks?" Not having the answer, she could only shrug her shoulders.

"I assure you, I'm fine." My voice surprised even me when I asked without reservation, "May I take her?"

Red just smirked, moving slowly to avoid waking her. He swept his tail aside and raised his stone arm from his hold on her. Stepping forward, I slipped my arms underneath her back and gently lifted her up. She grumbled a little, her head rolling to the side and back again, before settling to rest on my shoulder. Her faint voice, the soft sigh she uttered, surprised us all.

"Brother Red..?" Hellboy's smirk turned into an affectionate grin as he stood up and gently patted her head.  
"Nah, kid. Blue has you now. Go back to sleep." She inhaled deeply in response, then sighed with a yawn, her body shivering.

"Here." Red tucked his coat back over Annie, as she nuzzled into me. She was already dreaming, her visions clear as day in my head as they were in hers. My cheeks flared up a shameful purple. Red smirked again, and how that was beginning to irk me!

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He gave a cheeky wink and refocused his attention back to Liz, as I passed back through the curtain and moved off to claim a private place for us.

I ignored my hunger with new swimming thoughts. The comfort of having her by my side and in my arms, was calming. I knew she was safe. I could feel her. See her dreams and feelings. I sighed and selfishly inhaled the scent of her hair. Honeysuckle, I mused. How fitting. I wonder if her skin tastes as delicious as her hair smells? I pushed those thoughts aside, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Finally at peace, I drifted again into the place of dreaming. Though the dreams were happier. Of the future. Of what could be.

"Abe.." The whisper from the woman in my arms went unheard by everyone else; meant only for me. I smiled softly, resting my head against hers. Sleep would come, at last.

 _~Authors Note~_

 _Thank you to all who are reading and thank you to my editor and chief, Flint & Feather. Without them this story would not continue to be possible! All my thanks and love_


	8. Chapter 8

~Abe's POV~

One thing was for sure. It was freezing. Since traveling from the tarmac most of the agents had huddled together for warmth as they listened to Manning go on another tear about authorizations, planning and authority. As Annie had predicted, someone had indeed forgotten to pack a scarf. Unfortunately that someone was Myers. With chattering teeth he'd exited the plane rubbing his hands together for some warmth and smiling, she had used her gift of levitation to wrap the extra she'd packed carefully around his neck.

I watched begrudgingly as his cheeks took color as he thanked her. This seemed to improve her mood slightly from the plane's landing. It had been turbulent do to an unforeseen snow storm, the shrill alarm blaring for us to strap in causing Annie and myself to wake up in a panic. She had since been grumbling about the cold, irritable at the rude awakening. Her mood seemed to foul once more when Manning started in with the broken record of _'lack of respect for authority'._

In my mind's eyes I could see Annie rolling her eyes as she formed a snowball from the falling flakes before tossing her hand lazily sending the ball into the back of Mannings head. Furious he turned around turning redder than previously thought possible demanding to know who had the gall. Annie had hidden her face into Myers shoulder trying to stop her shoulders shaking from the laughs she was trying and failing to suppress.

I watch the interaction between Annie and Myers, and though she had nothing but friendly intent coming off of her, Myers attraction to her had become more prominent. _Let him know she is no longer available, Annie is ours…_

That voice inside my head cheered this threateningly. I had deduced that perhaps this voice, though seemingly darker than my own normal thoughts was my primal conscious since suppressed.

Musing quietly, I watched as Red offer her a hand for a sneaky high five, smirk gracing his features before becoming stoic again. He had much on his mind. The impending battle was weighing heavily on all our minds. Even Annie who had refrained from using her gift for trivial tasks, was using it for everything now, a sign of her anxiety. Seeming to take notice I watched as Liz took Annie's hand in hers reassuringly.

They shared a look and Annie managed a smile. Even Red had taken notice of Annie's behavior.

"He won't lay a hand on you."

The conviction in Reds tone seemed to surprise Liz and Annie both. I however could feel his determination as his stone hand clenched once more. Red was completely serious in having adopted Annie, protective waves rolling off of him only attested to that.

"This place..has power. Dark. Evil." Annie had spoken so quietly it was a wonder any of us had heard her. A look of seriousness most uncharacteristic marred her face as she gazed into the continuing snow storm.

"I've had visions of a dark place of magic, blanketed by snow. My great grandmother is here somewhere. I...think they burned her at the steak. In my dreams she whispered incantations, so many over and over I could recite them. She's been trying to tell me something. It comes down to this fight. Im sure of it."

I could feel signals of a panic attack begin to flood over the bond.

"Do you think she was trying to help you?" I asked her. Watching her face crinkle in thought she thought before she spoke.

"To be honest, I can't be sure. Everything she said was in a different language I hadn't heard before. I looked into some literature on language at the few libraries I ran into, but with a short timeframe and jumping place to place I never got anywhere with it."

With every word Annie seemed to get more frustrated, before she looked up in realization.

"Abe, do you think if I repeated what she said to me you could translate it?" Her eyes were wide with hope.

"There is a possibility, I am quite knowledgeable with many different languages, elvish, many dialects of troll…" Trailing off I could see she was concentrating.

" _Flamme de corde…"_

A light erupted from her hand as Annie shrieked in surprise. Liz jumped at the sound and seeing the flames moved to take it from her as Red grabbed a fistful of snow dumping on Annie cordially.

"Was...that..ne...necessary?" Annie asked as she shook off the snow from her form.

"Latin, she was speaking to you in latin. You said 'flame of the heart' and created that flame. Did you not try these incantations before?" Looking at her curiously she gazed back unwavering.

"A few times of course but nothing ever occurred! Maybe it's this land..the magic that's seeped deep into the earth here.." She trailed off in thought before harrumphing in frustration. " I knew it was an old language, though the ones I looked into were gaelic, celtic, egyptian? Scottish? How could I have been so stupid it was so obvious!" Groaning Annie ran her hands down her face in annoyance as Myers reached over to rub her shoulder for comfort.

A guttural growl left my throat before I could stop it. Red with embarrassment I cleared my throat and made and excuse of agitation with the coming situation at hand and the small group understandably bought the lie for the moment. This was beginning to get out of hand. The small caravan of BPRD soldiers came to a stop in front of a very old cemetery.

"Pardon the inquiry Red, but what will we find here?" I voiced the question before Manning who was looking more jumpy by the moment could voice another complaint.

"An old friend."

Red's voice broke through the silence and though Annie looked hopeful for some reason I couldn't help be feel trepidation that this person, whoever they were was no friend.

~Annie POV~

"May I come to help you find this friend? I may be of some use after all." I flashed a million dollar smile as Red looked over his shoulder before motioning me to follow. Hopping along in the snow I looked at each different grave stone pausing a moment to tilt my head in respect. Continuing like this I didn't notice that red had paused and I had run into him. He spared me a look over his shoulder before saying, "This is him." Without pause forcefully opening the coffin lid with a crash. A decomposed human rested underneath, until Red pulled out an emblem muttering an incantation.

Realizing the body was still completely attached together though many years had passed I muttered, "separatum." His spine detached from his pelvis as Red shot me a wide eyed look over his shoulder as I shrugged. "Can't have him running away…" My sentence was cut short as a string of curses left the russian corpse as Red pulled him up by his nose onto his back. As the corpse continued to complain as he shot me a distasteful look before going on another slew of blasphemy. By then we had reached the others and I had reached my limit but still the dead man continued.

"маленькая шлюха думает, что она может осквернить меня, возмущение!"

I'd had enough of this pompous man who seemed to be entitled in death as he was in life running his mouth, Growling I rounded about shoving my finger into his mandible.

"Я сделаю больше, чем оскверняю тебя, если ты будешь поддерживать настойчивое нытье, которое ты называешь костным мешком!"

Huffing I stalked away as I heard Hellboy snort in amusement before jerking our guest a little rougher than needed not appreciating the jab against me.

"This way."

Red followed directions as we followed carefully behind him through the many graves. Sensing the energy of those passed I didn't realize I'd lagged behind until Abe put a webbed hand on my shoulder. Looking at him I smiled knowing he could sense my respect, awe and curiosity for those who had passed before me. Turning towards Abe I notices his Breathing device reacted seemingly slower than the breaths he took.

"How are you holding up in the cold? Is your water supply ok? Not frozen?"

Looking over him carefully he seemed fine though flushed as he looked at me.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern...I just noticed you fell behind...are you alright?"

Sighing I really didn't know what to think. Worry and concern. Anxiety. It may come down to someone dying. That's the last thing I wanted. Rather than express all of these verbally, I grasped Abe's hand tightly. The look of surprise on his face passed to one of concern as my emotions washed over him one by one. I pushed through the bond only he could see that I wanted him to be safe. Stay safe.

Looking at him as he processed that in a second he seemed to puff up and a guttural sound left his throat as he gently pulled my into a hug. One arm wrapped around my waist as the other tangled into my hair he seemed to breath me in as I felt his cheek caress mine in a brief meeting before he pulled away.

He looked almost guilty his grip seeming to tighten as his gaze faded as thought in deep thought before he looked up at me once more.

"Abe…?"

"I haven't been entirely...truthful to you Annie. For that I am sorry. I was a coward, afraid of the reactions you provoke from me, along with these emotions I have never felt before. I will be safe, for you. Caution and calculation are my strong suits, but you sharing with me...in a way that is my gift and wanting to share such a thing to express your feelings...absolutely means the world to me...I just wish I could better control my reactions around you...you just provoke such…strong reactions without trying...I dislike that Myers seems so close to you. I feel his intent." Another low growl passed his lips and I couldn't help the delicious shiver it sent to my core as I closed the little space and captured his lips in mine.

 _Hello Everyone! I apologize for my hiatus as I am in the process of moving states. So the laptop was packed up once and had to be dug out. Of course there have been a few kinks with one buyer falling through and two deaths in the family. Life happens and I appreciate your patience more than anything. Please leave a review, favorite! Thank you to all of though who have favorited the story to stay with my and encourage this journey._

 _First Russian blasphemy from corpsy as I shall fondly call him_

 _-little whore thinks she can desecrate me, the outrage!-_

 _Annie's Rebuttal_

 _-I will do more than desecrate you if you keep up your insistent whining you entitled bone bag-_

 _I apologize in advance if these translations are off as I did use google translate. Also, the latin has been explained but just in case;_

 _Flame de cord - "flame of the heart"_

 _Separatum - "separate"_

 _Again I apologize if anothing is off kilter. I still have not caught up with the movie to re-watch it, so I am going off of memory. Thank you all! - LB_


End file.
